Age of Myths
by Cleardragonf
Summary: A war as old as time. A royal family slain, a lone survivor attempts to pick up the pieces where others have failed. He who walks a narrow & unchartered path, must make way for the future. Travel back in time to a time where myths weren't old but lived.
1. Important AN

This story will have lots of adult themes in it and will be a series maybe depending on how long I work on it. All reviews all apprecieated and viewed. Just to get this clear I am a girl and do not like the uptake of most female romances. So I am righting this one it won't be all bunny bunny fluffy crude but it won't be rip your intestines out and suck blood out of a cup like a straw either. I will warn you that I'm not a prude and not a pervert but I'm not going to warn people if you read the story you will know where it is going to start. And then all you have to do is skim it on your own time thanks. Now on to the story.


	2. Prologue: A History

**Prologue: A History**

* * *

_It had been many years of war and blood; many warlords raged war and slaughtered one another. They were fighting for the now dead Emperor's throne, he had been assassinated by an unknown enemy and without him there all hell broke loose. _

_Although the human warlords raged and terrorized everything near them and their enemies. There was one thing that all of them agreed on, demons and such had no place in this world. And so began the mass killings of the demons and fellow humans alike. The demons were dying and were all but gone. And then years later none were seen nor heard from again._

_The war continued on for another four years, till finally one clan and warlord stood above the rest. His name was Lord Ching Wan. He was the advisor to the late Emperor and as such knew many secrets of the old world that their King had kept secret. Using these things he raised an army the likes of which no one had ever seen before. And to press his point defeated every army that faced him. _

_But what was so amazing about each of these victories was that the Death rate was always in the low dozen percentile. He was a ruthless warlord but had a kind heart to everyone including his enemies. But that changed over the years he ended the war on Mt. Edkidmonsu. And had been king over all of Japan ever since. He finally married and had two children his first was Suzuki who was beautiful in her own mind and was as kind hearted as her mother. And then there was the prince Tenshi, he was a strange one, he was just like his father but had his mothers attitude of mess with me and I'll kick your butt. _

_As a passerby those that came to the palace could feel the power that radiated off of it. But what was truly strange was that when the war was over, that more than half of Lord Ching Wan's Army had disappeared into thin air, and when questioned about it. He had simply replied._

"_They have returned to their everyday living and await for me to call upon them again if I ever need be." And left it at that, speculation about the so called army was raised but quickly shot down when he refused to answer. And the power of him alone reminded people as to why he was a peace loving fool._

_

* * *

_**AN yes I know it's short but it gets better and longer hang in there.**


	3. Ch 1 Meetings of Fate

**Chapter 1 **

**Meetings of Fate**

* * *

He lies in bed thinking about how things were suppose to be it was the year 14 in the year of their Lord, Emperor Ching. Yeah his father was the Emperor so that made him the prince, and to him that was a big pain in the ass. And as such he was held by others in great regards. They had just received news of a new batch of demons that plagued their lands. Except they seemed to be feared by even the demons of this country they called themselves Lycans.

In fact it was just the other night that a group of the so called Lycans walked into the room…

_**Flashback to last night.**_

They were heavily clad in armor, and their weapons were made of silver. For reasons no one could figure out. The first one to speak was the Emperor as he was a peace loving person.

"Welcome, guests what is it I may do for you?" asked Ching. The tall one in the front of the three sneered in contempt as he spat at the emperor's feet.

"Silence, mortal know your place and all will be well. We have come from the great Tazekan Empire, we have conquered many and few remain standing. You would do well to bow before our very presence." He sneered out of his teeth. Though that was the last thing the person would say as the next moment his head was rolling on the ground.

"What the hell, what was that?" one of the Lycans cried only to be sliced down by another blade. Just as the other one had started to run towards the exit the figure that had attacked quickly used Shunpo to beat him there.

"Go back to your Kingdom and tell them that Japan will not fall to terrorists nor will we be willing to bow to them." And with that he released the being. The Emperor however was not pleased with the outcome of the meeting. Rubbing his temple he said one phrase that everyone understood the meaning behind it.

"Bring him to me, now!" he said with compressed fury lacing his voice. Several of his bodyguards bowed and left in pursuit of the one they knew to be behind all of this.

"Tenshi-sama,(1) show yourself, the emperor demands to see you," one of the guards shouted as they chased him down the hall way.

"Stop playing around, you are almost 12 years old and coming of the age. Soon you will need to take up a bride." Another guard half begged half demanded.

"Hello no do you know what he'll do if I go in there, no of course you don't I'm not ready for marriage I'm an independent person no one girl and can me down I refuse I refu…" but his tyrant was cut short by a flash of red that rushed by him and hit him on the head.

"Hello Tenshi-_chan_(2)," the red head said. The guards quickly stopped nodded towards the figure and walked back towards their duties. Rubbing his head Tenshi looked shyly up at her.

"Hehe uhmm… h-h-h-hi neechan(3)," he managed out between his stuttering, it wasn't the fact that he could beat her more the fact that she was a girl and knew his one weakness.

"Gaki,(4)what have I told you about interfering with dad's court… Hmmm… well I guess the only thing left for you to do is go and suck up to him, and hope his punishment isn't tooo bad this time." She said with an evil glint to her eyes.

Tenshi having been caught, graciously excepted his defeat and moved with his sister towards where his father was undoubtedly rehearsing the talk he was going to be given.

_**End Flashback**_

He knew the things his father had said were true and that these so called"people" deserved a chance to prove themselves too. But it was something about those Lycans that made Tenshi's skin crawl, and that was never a good thing.

Being as this was Japan most of the human population had some knowledge of monsters, demons, hanoya and other such creatures. Some were looked down upon like the demons. But others were looked upon almost favorably. But there was one thing that was bothering him and was why he was lying awake at night. He had never before heard of Lycans. And he was a young warrior fresh out of academy. And he was the Emperor's son. So why hadn't he heard of these so called Lycan. Before, he turned in his sleep and shrugged it off. Oblivious to the things that were happening around the world as he slept.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

She knew she was in trouble that was the only reason her father ever contacted her. Sure they might be immortal or so as close to it as anyone could be. But that didn't mean he couldn't make it memorable. She shuddered at the things he could do. So as she walked to the giant golden doors that led to the Chambers she steadied herself.

"Ah Sonya how nice of you to join us," her father Natsuhi cooed as she moved to sit next to him. Her mother had died in child birth due to stress, and her father's heart still ached for her.

"I wouldn't have missed it father."

"We shall talk about your tardiness later young one for now we have business to attend to." He stated without looking at her.

Sonya flinched as she knew the implications, true she had disobeyed. But her father was too lenient and she would be either reminded of her place her she would be dealt with. In which meant he would marry her off. Something she was trying to avoid.

She was brought out of her daze when she realized that the audience had begun. It was her father's job here in the depths of Mt. Edkidmonsu. Here the vampire's empire flourished and grew, after the war with the humans and been over they had moved here. Her father refused to state why but she knew that it had been a favor of one of his comrades during the war.

Hours went by and Sonya was soon getting tired of the peasants, it wasn't the fact that they were peasants. It was more the reason that she was bored she hated this kind of stuff. But her father demanded she be here. Just as she thought it couldn't get any duller, a scout came running into the hall.

Breathing heavily he knelt on one knee facing her father and ignoring all else. This perked her interest as they usually reported only to the Scout Master. Her uncle, but if it was this urgent then things were about to get spicy.

Natsuhi motioned for the scout to speak with his hand and the scout nodded.

"Milord I was doing my current circuits around central Japan today sir, when something caught my attention," Sonya leant in to listen better.

"Three heavily armed cloaked figures were making their way towards the Imperial Palace of Ching Wan," her eyes stayed passive but her instincts were screaming at her. Sonya's father leaned forward in his chair.

"So what is it that is so troubling about this, surely…" he began

"Forgive me Lord Natsuhi, but I don't think I said it right. Three _Lycans_ entered the palace grounds and only one left. I'm not sure what it meant but it could be no good."

Sonya was about to laugh at the messenger and tell him off when she looked over at her father's face and notice how firm and, scared? What the hell she'd never seen her father so scared in his life. There were few things that worried him so why was this human palace or these things called _Lycans_ such a big deal. But then he spoke softly and asked the scout,

"Was anyone hurt or was the signal given?" The scout looked over at her and then shook his head.

"Not yet milord but I'm afraid it is only a matter of time." Natsuhi sighed

"Thank you for your information, it will help us in the future send a battalion of our warriors there and several runners. We mustn't let them escape our knowledge anymore. Thank you, dismissed." And just like that everyone cleared out of the room.

Sonya looked over to her father and noticed the crease in his brow and the worry in his eyes.

"Father…"

"Sonya come with me to our chambers I feel like I should discuss with you the situation and the importance of it. And the reason behind all of it too… come." And with that they were off.

* * *

**Aurther's Dictionary**

1) Sama the suffix at the end often refers to one of great respect.

2)chan the suffix at the end often refers to one of a younger status or child

3)Neechan often refers to an older sister

4)Gaki- means brat

**And Don't forget to review**


	4. Ch 2 Life is Shattered

**Chapter 2**

**Life is Shattered**

* * *

It had been several days since, the _Lycans _had shown up, and Tenshi could feel the tension in the air. Everyone seemed to be more hostile, and when he'd asked his father about it he had said,

'Do not worry about politics yet my chigo(1). Everything will be all right,' and had left him alone in the chamber. But Tenshi knew something wasn't right even his sword instructor ignored his concern and said it shouldn't concern him.

Pushing these thoughts out of his head, Tenshi continued on with his regimen and his katas(2) and moved smoothly through the dojo.

Hours passed and the sun had just gone down. He was making his way back to the Royal House which was across the gardens when suddenly several things accord.

First he saw smoke; second he heard steel striking steel and then third was the cry of war. Quickly unsheathing his katana, Tenshi ran towards his home where his family was. When he arrived the scene before him was one of pure violence. Bodies were strewn everywhere, and most of them were the Royal guards, the Drums of war were beating still which meant everyone should know about this soon. But what scared him most was that in the middle of all the carnage stood his family. This father had on his armor and was bleeding terribly.

Next to him his sister was being supported by her Bo Staff, and their mother lay at their feet unmoving. Tenshi's heart stopped no, no it couldn't be happening. His father had always told him that war brought nothing but suffering and pain but this wasn't fair. Rushing quickly towards them, he saw recognition on his father's face, before a look of fear covered it. He was trying to say something but was too late, by the time Tenshi had turned around a large man with a war hammer was about to crush him.

Tenshi closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable only to hear steel on steel ring threw the silence. He looked up and saw his sister standing before him. With a smile on her face. However the the thing that game him the most notice was the spike of the hammer prodding from her chest

"Well, Tenshi-kun(3) better late than never ehh?" she joked. Her mouth full of blood as he dripped out. She quickly spun around and decapitated the source of her distress.

Tenshi just nodded and was about to head over to his father when suddenly his sister fell to the ground.

"I love you gaki, make sure you make me proud, and know that I will protect you in any way that I can." She whispered as the flame of life left her eyes and her body went cold.

Tenshi sat there and wept as he saw his oldest and only sister, die in front of him. A firm hand grabbed onto his shoulder, and he over into the glistening eyes of his father, who had lied down next to his mother.

"My sochi(4), this is why I always told you that war is not what people make it out to be. It is a thing of death and sorrow. And promise me that you will never start a war for personal gain," he croaked as more blood ran down his chin from his mouth.

"I promise oto-san(5) but stay with me the healers will be here shortly after that we can strike back and take care of this. Just don't leave me I beg you." He cried,

His father just looked at him and smiled,

"I love you Tenshi, make us proud and bring honor to our name…" he spoke as his body stopped moving, and the life that he was full of left him with his spirit.

"NO!!! OTO-SAN DON'T GO PLEASE!!" He screamed as tears flowed down his face. He continued to cry even as he sensed several people near him.

Suddenly several of the obvious attackers stepped out of the darkness. And rushed at him, fury filled his aching body and he flew towards them with his Katana drawn and posed at the ready. The first attacker was met with a swift strike to the chest and then a blade that met his neck and decapacitated him. Not even stopping to make sure that he was head Tenshi moved on to the next, this went on for several minutes before tired and exhausted, he fell down next to his father.

Just as he was about to start crying more presences showed up. Just as he was about to unsheathe his sword and strike them down, one of them spoke calmly to him.

"Peace Tenshi-dono(6) honorable son of the late Ching. We are friends and wish you no harm." He spoke softly. Tenshi looked up into the eyes of these so called _friends_ and noticed the look of sorrow and pity in their eyes. They had glimmering armor or what he thought was, as it was drenched in blood. They had multiple weapons on them, and they were all huge and muscular easily 6 foot each, weighing at 250 or more. And they had come to help, He was about to tear up when another spoke up,

"They come. We must move his majesty if we wish to escape." The tall one nodded and moved back towards Tenshi.

"Tenshi-dono there is a cave about a mile away from here in the cliffs do you know of it?" the tall one asked. Tenshi nodded an affirmative, when they had been kids his father had beaten the area into memory of each of his children. And so the caves where not something new to him, nor was the one they were asking for.

"Good, we have set up wards that will keep you hidden from anyone that means you harm. What we need you to do is run and not stop not till you reach there, once there others will come to get you. Trust them they too will look like us." The tall one said.

"Okay now…RUN" and with that they surrounded him and they fled towards the caves. However the moment he reached the cave Tenshi noticed he was alone. He looked out the entrance to notice that they were running in a different direction. Leading their pursuers away from him, Tenshi felt a bit of emotion threatening his heart again as he returned to the back of the cave and curled in upon himself. He cried to himself and muffled his mouth with his cloak as the cried himself to sleep. Now waiting for someone to come and get him.

Sonya was awoken by the sounds of feet pounding on the ground outside her room. When she went to open the door she nearly ran into an Elite Guardian.

"Excuse me hime(7)," the soldier said as he joined the others and ran down the hallway.

I was about to ask what was going on when my maid came to the door.

"Hime, your father request your presence immediately their seems to have been a situation. At Ching's Palace." Her blood froze. But then that meant… no she couldn't dwell on the 'what if's' there was a battalion of light foot soldiers sent there.

But none the less she quickened her pace of dressing and with a few minutes stood next to her father and a bunch of food soldiers.

"My fellow Vampires tonight a great tragedy has befallen the great Japan, lycans have inhabited our once lovely country." A roar of disapproval rang throughout the entire chamber, but her Father raised his hand and quieted them. With a look of grief and sorrow he spoke the next few words.

"But the reason I have gathered you here tonight is not because of them, but more as of what they have done." He paused,

"Our great brother in arms Ching Wan has been attacked," roars and promises of death like Sonya had never heard before rose inside of the chamber. People were demanding that they launch a full scale attack and avenge them. When her Father raised his hand to silence them it took several seconds unlike before.

"I have come to you to say that we know not what has happened only that the runner that we received was battered and worse for wear when he brought these news. For too long we have let these Lycans room free within our world today we shall head to the palace and collect what we can. Then we will hide and call a meeting of all the great Vampire nations. Here at a summit, but first we must send a recovery team to safe anyone that might need our assistance. As of such you shall be led by my daughter Sonya, to the Palace where if you find any survivors you are to escort them here. If not Seal the Palace and kill all that stands in your way. What say you," He shouted, his speech was followed by a loud,

"LONG LIVE WAN, LONG LIVE PEACE," an ancient oath that hadn't been spoken for nearly 15 years. And it sent a shiver down everyone's spine.

Sonya's only hope was that there were several survivors. And with that they took off into the night, her on a horse with her protectors and the rest running. Soon she prayed all of this would be over.

* * *

**Aurther's Dictionary**

**1) Chigo in this instance means Child**

**2) Katas are groups of pattern exercises often found with swords**

**3) Kun the suffix means friend or in a freindly manner**

**4) Sochi means son**

**5) Oto-san or Otokooya means father but oto-san is for a child**

**6) dono not commonly used is a form of higher respect than Sama**

**7) Hime means princess or girl of noble brith.**

**Also remember to Review or check out my Homepage where polls and the forums are locate. Ja ni.**


	5. Ch 3 Discoveries of Hope

**Chapter 3**

**Discoveries of Hope**

* * *

The first thing that Tenshi noticed when he woke up was that it was cold and he was so hungry, but the men had said that he should stay put, that as long as he stayed within the cave those that meant him harm would not be able to find him. But that didn't mean he wasn't hungry, sighing he remembered back when his father would take him and his sister out on dates as such.

They would explore these caves and would camp here in this one this very one, that he now hid in. As sleep over took him he was dimly aware that things would only be tougher on his life, from now on.

* * *

Sonya was very familiar with the picture before her, as she gazed out over the carnage of the battle that took place here only days ago, the troops had arrived and upon arrival were met with several dozen Lycans. They were dispatched fairly easily, seeing as these were the elites of her father. She was now looking upon the bodies of the Royal Family or Clans as humans would call them. The villagers in the city must have fled earlier on in the attack as no one else could be found. And Lycans didn't take captives.

A frown appeared upon Sonya's brow as she looked once again at the ruling families bodies. Everything was fine except for one small detail. The youngest child was missing, hope flared in her heart as she quickly regained her voice.

"Vice Captain, we have a situation," Hanabi the Vice-captain a vampire of rather short stature of 4'10" raced over to her.

"What is Sonya-teichou (1)," she asked as she looked around for possible targets. Sighing Sonya handed her the scroll that she was reading. Interested Hanabi took the scroll and upon further investigation an excited gasp escaped her.

"Is it true Sonya-hime, could he possibly be alive," hope filled her eyes as the vice-captain looked back at Sonya for confirmation.

"Hai, it is possible and as such we shall begin a search. Spread the word and double the efforts, we have a chance to make up for our lack of honor." Sonya shouted. With a snap to attention and a quick gesture of honor, the vice-captain was racing towards the units to tell them the commands.

Sonya sighed as she looked up into the sky…

And with words unheard to the naked ear she spoke.

"Please be alive and well Master Tenshi…" and with that she joined the search for the only living member of a great clan.

* * *

Tenchi was hungry when he woke up this time, his stomach was growling at him in protest and he figured since it had been several days since he had hidden no one would be around. So as he gathered himself to his feet and grabbed his katana, he made his way over to the entrance. It was sunny out with a few grey clouds but it was light and a new day.

Plus as an added bonus not a soul in sight, so with a new purpose he started to climb down the hill towards the apple grove where he could find some food. And maybe later see the damages done to his home and scavenger whatever was usable. But for now it was food time.

He'd made it down and was now climbing a tree for an apple, as the rabbit he'd caught slowly cooked over the fire he'd made. As he reached out and took the apple he fell from the tree onto his arm.

"Ouch, damn it I must've broken it the other night." He gasped in pain as he gently tore his cloak and wrapped his arm in a sling.

"There that should do it," satisfied with his work he slowly make his way over to the fire and sat down cross-legged. He bit into the apple and his stomach did flips. Food, just what he needed at the moment. He had everything he really needed but now the only thing that plagued his mind was how was he going to get supplies or how he was going to hunt down whoever had attacked his family.

He finished the apple and tossed the core far into the forest and turned towards the rabbit. Grabbing his knife he started to eat like he would for the next couple foreseeable years. Not even noticing the smoke his fire was giving off.

* * *

To say that Sonya was aggravated was an understatement. Those stupid foot soldiers were suppose to stay with any survivors instead here their bodies were miles away from any point. Obviously dead and no young master.

Hanabi could sense the distress with the princess and quickly took action.

"Sonya-hime I know that you don't want to hear this but maybe he moved on somewhere on his own perhaps, he might have even died. Who knows but he is obviously not here at the moment." She spoke softly.

Only to have Sonya turn sharply towards her.

"I decide when to call of this search, and till then we're stuck here so live with it," she hissed. True she didn't know who this Tenshi was personally but if he was anything like his father, her father had said they were then they were people worthy of protection. Sonya was about to tell her to continue when the wind shifted direction.

Rabbit, _cooked_ rabbit. That was something that no Lycan or wolf-brother would do, they preferred their meals cold and raw. Just as Sonya was about to comment on it Hanabi beat her to the punch with other news.

"Hime look over there in the grove, there's smoke that's where the smell is coming from." She said with the joy barely being suppressed. Sonya nodded and quickly spoke.

"Quick before whomever escapes let us investigate. Maybe they know where the young lord is."

As her and the vice-captain took off towards the smoke, praying that they weren't too late.

* * *

"Damn it this stupid arm keeps getting in my way," growled Tenshi as he moved the broken arm out of the way for the fifth time in the last hour. He knew that he should start heading back up towards the cave as noon was just starting to arrive and soon he would need shelter again. He quickly doused the fire and started to head his way back to the cave silently praying that someone would come and find him soon. Or else he might starve.

* * *

Hanabi, Sonya and her Royal Guards where now racing towards the smoke when suddenly it disappeared. Upset and angry, Sonya was about to blow the stack when Hanabi spoke softly to her.

"Fear not Hime, the scent of smoke is on this traveler and the winds are in our favor. We shall not lose him." She said, calming down Sonya nodded her head.

They moved for several more minutes before they came to the base of a hill there at the edge of the clearing was a young boy, with his arm in a sling. Sonya was about to take a step forward when Hanabi's arm shot forward. And whispered,

"No, Sonya-teichou, you are to valuable I shall go and see if this person knows what we need. Then I will return." She spoke; Sonya nodded her head as her vice-captain marched towards the boy.

"Boy have I have few…" she said only to be cut off by the boy.

"Who are you what do you want, I'm in no way obligated to help as you can see I am merely a villager of that once great city." He said lying through his teeth. He knew she'd buy it or so he hoped.

"Liar, you don't even smell like a villager, and all the nobles within the city were killed within the city. So tell me who you are now and answer my questions and I will let you go without any harm." She smirked if he wanted to lie then she would oblige him.

"I have no reason to tell one such as you warrior excuse me now," he said.

He hadn't taken more than several steps when the warrior stepped in front of him.

"Then I will drag you back to our camp and make you talk human worm." She spat as she unsheathed her sword, however she was not as quick as the traveler, who used the end of his handle to smash it into her sternum knocking her out as he swept her feet out from underneath her. She landed with and umff. And she was out like a light, which was when things got hectic as her guard of 5 moved forward to contain this new threat to the princess. As they encircled him, reason would have dictated that he surrender and put his sword on the ground. But Sonya wasn't ready for what he did next.

Quickly drawing his Katana, the boy made to attack one of the guards the guard then blocked him and with inhuman strength hit him in the stomach knocking the air out of him. As the boy dropped to the ground, the rest of the guards poised their swords at a vital spot while the one who was engage went and removed his hood. The moment they did however they noticed something familiar. That was when they heard their princess speak to them.

"Quickly lower your swords that boy is Tenshi-Dono, the last surviving member of Ching Wan's Clan," the moment this left her mouth, an intake of breath went around the clearing as they had finally realized who they had. Several emotions played through their hearts for Vampires were very emotional creatures when it came to their own. And pride bloomed in their hearts at his resilience.

However they were soon faced with another problem. He had attacked and was defeated as such he would more than likely not be willing to come quietly. But for now the important thing was getting him back to the Palace, where he would be safe for now. Only trouble was how were they going to do that.

* * *

**Auther's Dictonary**

**1) Teichou- in this meaning means Captain**

**Please Review**


	6. Ch 4 Bringing Home the Hope

**Chapter 4**

**Bringing Home the Hope**

* * *

To say that this was a problem was an understatement, currently the now identified Tenshi, was at the center of that problem. He was not very understanding of why they needed to take him with them, and why he couldn't stay to avenge his family. He still didn't know that Sonya and his group knew who he was, but that didn't stop him. Nope in fact this was his third time running away, and Hanabi was done, she'd knocked the kid over the head and was now carrying the squirming Prince towards their home.

Sonya sighed things were about to get interesting. And with that they headed into Mt. Edkidmonsu, where her father awaited them.

* * *

Tenshi awoke from his forced induced slumber by the one he had come to know has Hanabi. However the sight that was before him was quite miraculously beautiful. He was in some kind of room with silk and gold all around. If this was the way they treated their prisoners then Tenshi couldn't wait to see how they treated honored guests, (hahaha)

The door behind him opened and Tenshi instinctively went for his hidden dagger in his sleeve when he noticed it wasn't there. The man opposite him was beautiful and in every sense he could think of. Tenshi was about to speak when the man smiled.

"Ah we meet again young one, I am Natsuhi father of Sonya, lord of Mt. Edkidmonsu, and friend of your late father Ching." He said. Negi looked at him in disbelief.

"Excuse me Milord but if this is true where is your proof and for that matter why haven't I ever met you before?" Tenshi asked. Natsuhi just laughed out loud.

"Ah you truly are his child, he would be proud of you, hmm but that shabby outfit will have to go after we're done here. Now as to your question, I am a Lord Vampire of which I'm sure you've heard of before." He stated. Seeing Tenshi nod his head he continued.

"Good now the reason we stay to our selves is because we are feared amongst humans as the enemy. However we are not the enemies, in fact the reason your father never introduced us was because we were his army. My family has served as the guardians of Japan since the beginning of our existence. Your father during the last war knew of us, and argued in our favor that we were not all corrupt and evil he saved many Homosupierors during his life. This mountain range is now home to the once great Imperial Army of the Emperor. We have stayed within these mountains for centuries and will remain till we see fit." Natsuhi finished.

Tenshi was stuck in between two decisions and was at a loss for words. But his body knew exactly what he needed to do. His stomach growled and Natsuhi and Tenshi looked at his stomach.

Then out of nowhere Natsuhi laughed, it was beautiful but masculine and held a promise of strength.

"I see we are hungry, eh Tenshi-san (1)?" he joked; Tenshi blushed, and nodded his head.

"Good then allow me to take you to my table; there we shall partake of the Last Meal." And with that they left the room.

As Tenshi looked around he was mesmerized by the beauty of the halls, intricate designs flourished from the ceiling to the floor. Every 10 feet there was a tapestry that showed a different story. He also noticed that every time they passed someone they would bow to both Natsuhi and him.

This place was amazing, it was almost like…he came to an abrupt halt, when the word home came to his mind. He would never hear his father scold him nor his mother's laugh. And his sister, oh crap his sister he couldn't take it anymore. The unbelievable amounts of pain that crashed into his mind. He crumpled to the ground and like any 12 year old who had lost a family member he started to hyperventilate. It finally dawned on him they were dead his family. His friends, everyone he knew was dead if not worse.

Natsuhi looked back in concern and then panic when he saw the young lord collapse on the ground. Snapping his fingers a pair of guards surrounded both him and the young one. Quickly turning towards one of the guards he spoke,

"Fetch my daughter and wife tell them that the young lord has suddenly collapsed and I fear he may be ill. Hurry," he barked the guard nodded and disappeared. Natsuhi quickly walked over to the young master and checked all obvious signs of attack. None were present, this was why he sent for his wife she would know what was wrong, for there were no signs of physical attack and thus he feared for the health of the child. That was a gift of the healers, only a select few of their race were ever healers. And they were a revered group.

No sooner had he stood up had his wife pushed the guards forcefully out of her way. If there was one thing he had learned about his wife it was this, never get in her way when a patient is in pain. He remembered that lesson quite well.

"Koishii (2), what is the matter with him, what did you do or say?" she almost wept at the sight before her. The boy was in a mess, and his arm still hadn't been treated. He had tears running down his face and suddenly it all made sense. Of course what with his family and…

"Natsuhi-saiai (3), pick him up and help me take him to his room. Otome (4) you will of course follow as I have an assignment for you." Roze spoke gently yet left nothing unanswered.

Sonya nodded her head and they all followed them, towards his room which just so happened to be connected to Sonya's room. Convenient no. As she was walking she remembered the conversation that her father had given her almost a week ago, with their chambers.

_**Flashback**_

Her father turned his back to show that he was thinking.

"My Otome, too long have we kept these secrets from the young it is time that we tell you the truth about our existence." He sighed,

Sonya seeing that this was going to be a semi long conversation. Took a seat down next to him.

"Ages ago, in a time of peace in prosperity, there lived our ancestors. Of which none remain, most have died in battle or where killed in unhonarable ways. But they are truly dead. Our fore fathers saw that the humans would fear them, and hunt them to extinction. Now remember chigo back then we were a peaceful race, we couldn't bring ourselves to harm any living thing. But our fathers knew that should this continue we would perish." Sighing Natsuhi resumed the story.

"So as a last line of defense the council of Immortals all sat down and discussed an alliance, with the Emperor of Japan. Who at that time was very wise and very noble, he agreed to protect us with his life and asked the same in return. The agreement that we finally reached after days of bickering was that this, 'The Immortal Races of Japan would only aid in the favor of a noble and honest, ruler. One of Royal blood, now this soon became a problem, as we feared that we would have a corrupt Ruler at one point. And centuries later we were proven correct. The Emperor son, whom his father had refused to tell the source of his strength, killed him in cold blood. But he never was allowed to know of us and the alliance."

"Now unlike most stories there was one who knew, and that was the Emperor's Daughter, she had been told as she would never rule, and they knew of his son's plans, thus keeping the secret safe. So for ages that past, none were able to command us. But then one year about 16 years ago, a man in monk Noble clothing came to our gates within these very mountains. And at first I almost had him executed on the spot for trespassing. But he surprised us, he showed us the Ancient King's Medallion that only one of family could hold and or see. Naturally interested in what he had to say I allowed him entrance, when he started telling us about how the late Emperor had been killed and then the country was in turmoil. We laughed at how pitiful humans were and asked him what he was going to do about it. At first he wasn't sure but then he begged us to aid him. He stated that he would not allow anymore slaughter to occur, and while we believed him it was unheard of. But then he stated that if we were in disguise and used our abilities, we would be able to catch each and every army off guard. And in turn we would win, he then went on and on with other politics, and he had finally gained my vote." Natsuhi sighed.

"But alas that was not enough we needed the entire vampire nation as a whole. So this noble who went by the name of Ching Wan, sacrificed the one thing that human fathers treasured most. His son." Sonya gasped what sort of man would kill his own child.

Natsuhi saw the look Sonya had on her face and quickly reiterated what he meant.

"No not like killing him, here's how it went. When we went to the council to explain the things happening and his proposal, the council demanded something that would benefit them. And so the noble willing knowing that Immortals let alone Vampires didn't need very many things, smirked at the council. And said the one thing that the Vampire Nation and the Immortal Clans needed the most. Unity." Sonya stared at her father in complete astonishment.

"But father, no one has been able to bring peace to the entire Underworld, let alone unite them." Natsuhi nodded and waved his hand dismissing her.

"I know and so did the council, which was why they asked him to go into greater detail and describe exactly how his son was going to do this."

"Well when he responded he said one word that spoke a million fold."

"What was that one word father?" Sonya asked.

"Marriage,"

_**End Flashback**_

**Aurther's Dictionary**

**1) san the suffix attached can be a friendly reminder of Mr or Mrs**

**2) Koishii means dear, wanted, darling or in this case beloved**

**3) saiai this suffix can be added to mean beloved**

**4) otome means daughter**

**Please remember to review thanks**

**Ja ni**


	7. Ch 5 Attempt and Recovery

**Chapter 5**

**Attempt and Recovery**

* * *

That one single word had been all that had taken to reform their alliances. Sonya was many things but one thing she was not was impractical. She knew that this would be what would bring everyone together, the only thing that she didn't understand was how a mere human was able to marry beings that would out live him forever.

'I can't go on,' thought Tenshi as he came to. He looked around and noticed that no one was watching him except the young girl. What was her name again oh yeah that's right, Sonya or something like that. She was very pretty but he knew that this world was not for him he had failed his family and there was only one thing left to do.

As he started to get up a firm but gentle hand stopped him.

"Easy Tenshi-dono, we can't have you going and getting yourself hurt. You are going through depression, according to my kaa-san (1). And as such she says you should wait for her here, I'll go let the guards know that you have woken up," Sonya said, releasing a breath she hadn't known she took. She had almost taken several steps when Tenshi's voice rang out to her.

"Please miss, I need help to the bathroom, if you'd just help me to the door I'll be able to take care of myself," he said with a grin plastered on his face.

Nodding her head Sonya quickly made a move to go towards him, he reached up and with little difficulty managed to move him towards the bathroom.

"Thank you miss, I can take it from here," Tenshi said as he moved to go inside.

"Sonya," she whispered, to him.

"Hm?" he questioned looking back.

"My name, it is Sonya," she replied.

Thought seemed to dawn upon him and he bowed slightly.

"Very well, thank for the help Sonya-sama, I take my quick leave." And with that he shut the door.

* * *

Sighing to herself Sonya slid down the side of the wall and waited for him to exit. It could take a while.

* * *

The moment that Tenshi entered the bathroom, his eyes darted from one side to the other. He needed something that would work but what, then he looked up at the mirror and a smile came upon his face. Finally he would have his freedom.

* * *

Sonya was about to knock on the door when a sound of breaking glass resulted in catching her immediate attention.

"Tenshi-dono, are you okay in there?" she asked from outside. To hear an excited,

"Yes I'm not quite done yet so please just wait a little while." And being as naïve as Sonya was she stayed outside the bathroom door, waiting for him to come out.

A couple of minutes later and Sonya was starting to get a little bit worried. That was when it happened. Iron, she smelled iron in the air, but with several other qualities.

"Tenshi-dono, open the door I need you to open the door now," Sonya urgently spoke. There was no response. Frantically Sonya went to open the door; however she was unable to move the handle

'What the, I don't remember hearing him lock the door' she thought to herself.

"Tenshi-dono, this isn't funny open up now," still there was no reply.

"Guards quickly summon my mother, Lord Tenshi is in possible danger," she yelled toward them. A quick nod was all she received as one of them took off down the hall.

"Please be alright Tenshi, you have no idea what is in store for you." She whispered to herself.

"Otome, what is this that I hear…" however she stopped herself, "that smell, daughter quickly tell me where is Tenshi," her mother said panicking.

"He is in the bathroom, he won't answer and…" then it clicked in her mind what that iron smell was.

"Guards quickly remove my daughter, she has yet to eat and the sight before her will be problematic." Roze barked. Sonya quickly went with them before that smell over took her senses.

Once they were out of the room and the team Roze had sent for where there she quickly turned towards the door.

**THUD**

A quick kick to the door, and there was nothing to stop her now. However the sight before her was very disturbing. Lying in a pool of his own blood was Tenshi and he was still trying to move the piece of glass further into his stomach but was unsuccessful. With the grace and majesty of a vampire, Roze quickly was upon him.

That was when the medical part took over; for now she'd heal him then she'd worry about why he had done it. But for now he needed to be saved.

* * *

Sonya was confused, not a little bit but a lot of confused. After all why would someone attempt to kill themselves? If what she smelt was any indication as to how far he was gone. Then he was serious, come to think of it she really shouldn't have left him alone, even in the bathroom.

A nurse quickly came running around the corner of the hall that Sonya was currently walking in.

"Princess, your hahaoya requests your immediate presence. She says that it is important and that it couldn't wait." The nurse breathlessly relayed to her.

Sonya nodded her head and was soon following the nurse, down the hallway back to where she knew Tenshi and her mother would be.

"Tell me nurse-san, did my mother give you any reason for my immediate presence," Sonya questioned trying to figure out why her mother would want her so quickly back in the room with the prince.

"No, hime, but she did say that it had something to do with the whole trying to kill himself. After that she refused to depart any more information, except to you." The nurse quickly replied.

Sonya's breathing hitched, her mother wanted her and it pertained to the Prince. Unknowingly her pace began to quicken and she was soon leaving a stunned nurse behind trying to figure out what was going on.

The moment that Sonya walked through the familiar doors of the Prince's room she was greeted with several looks. Disappointment, anger, hatred, sorrow, but what amazed her was that none of these were directed at her. There were now guards lining the entire room, and several of her father's personal guards stood at the door.

The moment she passed through the doors however, it finally dawned on her the reason they would be here.

Tenshi.

She gazed over at the bed where he was out cold there were several bowls of blood with runes on them that were transfusing the blood with him. Her mother sat in a chair next to the bed monitoring him. However upon noticing that her daughter had arrived, Roza sat up and motioned for Sonya to join her.

"Look at him otome," she croaked as Tenshi quietly drew yet another breathe.

"See how much pain he is in? To think that the humans believe that taking one's life is the only way to regain their honor. It appears that they know not of how we teach our young," her mother spoke softly.

Agreeably Sonya looked at the white face of Tenshi, but it didn't make sense.

"Kaasan if he was to attempt to take his life why didn't do so before we arrived at his home," Sonya questioned.

Roza's fangs glinted in the light as she turned and smiled at her daughter,

"That my otome is because he was in too much stress to worry about something so pity as honor. He must have just realized that his entire family was now dead and it over took him with grief." She stated.

"That is where you come in otome," Roza rose from the chair and started pacing back and forth, before stopping in front of Sonya.

"It is up to you daughter, you are the only one right now that will be able to bring him out of this stupor, true there are others that probably could. But I will not have them near the kimi (2)," she huffed.

"Or your future teishu (3),"her mother whispered. A blush quickly rose up upon Sonya's cheeks.

"Kaasan…" she attempted to complain.

"Oh hush; it is an honor to have one as noble as him. Even as a suitor, now I will leave him in your hands Sonya, give him a reason to live, teach him that there is more out there for him and then we shall break him into his role as he was meant to be," and with a sharp turn on her heels most of the guards except the two outside the door, left with her mother.

Sighing Sonya sat down next to Tenshi and waited for him to wake up. And hopefully she would be able to bring him out of his shell after all of this. After all, she did love him the moment she met him when he was a baby.

It had been several hours since; Sonya's mother had left her and Tenshi in the same room. And now Sonya was starting to get worried, he must have been asleep for more than 12 hours now. Worried she was about to wake him when suddenly movement on the bed caught her attention. His eyes flickered open.

At first she wanted to berate him with so many demands and questions, but now looking at his face etched with sorrow, she knew he may not handle it the best. Slowly and what felt deliberately he looked over at Sonya. Just as she was about to ask him a question, he slowly spoke.

"I guessed I messed up," it was a Statement. Sonya nodded at which Tenshi breathed.

"Damn I'll just have to try…," however that was the first and last mistake that he would ever make.

SLAP

The force struck true and hard straight across, Tenshi's face, the guards looked in for a moment. And after accessing the situation, quickly left. Sonya was a known pacifist, this was true. But she also took after her mother. She was very passionate with the things she loved, and if that meant beating some sense into someone, then so be it.

Tenshi too stunned to say anything just glared at the girl across from him.

"What the hell was that for," he practically shouted.

Sonya looked at him as if he'd grown a third head.

"What do you mean what was that for, here I am bringing you back from your home to a new home, and you attempt to go and off yourself?" she said hysterically.

"That is none of your business, thank you very much and I'll…"

SLAP

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT MY BUISNESS!!!?" Sonya shrieked at him.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else

A scream was heard echoing all around the grounds.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT MY BUISNESS!!!"

Flinching Natsuhi turned towards his waifu(4).

"Are you sure that it was the wisest thing, giving him over to her tactics," he asked her who also shared with him a quick blanch.

"Honestly do I think it's the wisest thing to do? No, I do not, but I also think that she will be able to succeed and keep him sane." Replied Roza. As she continued to sip her tea with her husband.

"Which reminds me Koishii, have you by any chance informed the other lords yet about the arrival our guest." Roza asked him. Nodding he sat his cup back down on the table.

"Yes I have at least of the Vampire Nation, as I wish for him to be around his family before we subjugate him to the other's to which they have already full-heartedly agreed with," he replied.

Nodding they went back to sipping there tea.

* * *

Meanwhile back with our esteemed couple to be.

Tenshi was cowering in the corner of the bed room as the now remembered; Sonya went around the room in a rage tearing things apart. Looking towards the guards for help, Tenshi could have sworn that he saw the guard give him a slight warning before suddenly Tenshi was being dragged out of the room by Sonya.

* * *

To say that Sonya was pissed was an understatement. How dare he say that to her, of all the things he could have said he chose the few things in life that she knew she actually had a say in. And then he went and said those words.

She quickly reached down and in the corner and grabbed Tenshi by the collar. To hell with formality, if she was whipped for this later on then so be it. But one way or another this boy, no chigo. Was going to regret saying those words.

Her otome gave her a mission and she'd be damned if she couldn't complete it. As they soon arrived at the sparring field a quick glance around soon told her of how others thought her treatment of Tenshi was a little much. But to hell with them, she quickly threw him into the middle of the court and undid her Kimono.

Tenshi's first reaction was to look away, but after a while looked over to see that Sonya was now strolling over to a rack with shinai(5) and bokken(6). She quickly tossed a shinai over to Tenshi who looked at it crossed.

"Arm yourself," Sonya growled at him, Tenshi looked at her like she was stupid.

"No I will not fight you," he bravely spoke but was soon to regret his words. As strike after strike rained down upon him, and she wasn't pulling her blows either or so he thought.

Finally after a while Tenshi finally stood up and picked up his weapon to say that the sight was pitiful was an understatement. And Sonya was going to make a point out of this. Continuously after each strike she would taunt him and then attack again.

Finally after what seemed like forever Tenshi, fell to the ground panting. Sonya smirked so far her strategy was working.

"What's the matter Tenshi-_chan_, I thought you wanted to restore your family's honor." She taunted him knowing what would happen.

As the final word struck home, a glint overcame his eyes, and Sonya gasped. It was a look seasoned veterans had when the inevitable was asked of them. He then charged at her with renewed vigor. And was soon taking the offense, it was a mere minutes before, Tenshi stood above, Sonya with his Shinai pointed at her throat.

Smiling Sonya pointed this out to Tenshi who then in return smiled back. Then helped her to her feet, still smiling though Sonya still had a job to finish,

"So tell me Tenshi-dono what are your plans, for the future," she asked genuinely curious.

"Oh that is simple I have a clan that needs to be killed in the distant future. But until then I'm at a loss as to what is expected of me." He stated, Sonya smiled at the truth in his words but none the less allowed herself to show him back to the room.

"Please Tenshi-dono, shall we take this conversation back to your room, where no one will be as privy to the discussion at hand." She suggested at which Tenshi nodded. And with that they headed back towards his room.

* * *

Natsuhi worked his way through the chambers of the Vampire Council and soon found his place higher up on the stands. Before all around him Vampire Nations were assembled for an Emergency meeting. Hushed voices are what met Natsuhi as he worked his way of the stairs. True this was a group of Vampires, but each was different specie of the Vampire Nation.

A clearing of the throat and everyone's attention soon fell upon Natsuhi. Clearing his throat he quickly sent up a silent prayer.

"As a few of you might know, less than a week ago Ching Wan and his family were assassinated in cold blood," a cold wind whipped through the entire chamber. Making Natsuhi chose his next few words carefully. There also was a growing whisper.

"However there was one that did survive," at this a great cry was heard throughout the strong hold until the Carpathian Leader Te'lk stood.

"Silence! He has yet to finish." And with a gesture encouraged Natsuhi to continue.

"Right, now as many of you may or may not remember…" and so Natsuhi went on to explain in detail the bargain between them and the rest of the underworld Nation in which he explained in great detail.

"Enough, already Natsuhi we all know about the deal. What about this survivor that you so talk about?" one of the elders quickly asked. To which many heads nodded in agreement.

Natsuhi grinned as several words left his mouth.

"Tenshi, the only Son of Ching Wan. Is alive and well,"

The rest of the meeting had been boring, and unimportant in Natsuhi's eyes. Questions were thrown around, and documents were quickly brought up. It was then that every Nation realized the impact of this. It meant that after a long time the Vampire Nation itself would finally be united under one leadership without being biased to a certain race. This in itself made the representatives very giddy.

Natsuhi though had expressed though that as the Kimi was in his current care that any and all arrangements would have to be made after the turning in which everyone agreed on. Going home no doubt to start writing up some forms and selecting the future brides to be.

However several things now relied on Natsuhi and he knew it. While he knew no one in the vampire nation or its allies would attack him there were less noble species that would jump at the chance to kill him. And as Tenshi was human that would make his assassination. A lot less difficult to his new enemies, as humans had so many weaknesses that they were laughable.

Sighing he knew the talk he was about to have with his wife was going to be difficult but it had to be done. And the sooner the better at least for Tenshi's sake, he prayed.

* * *

"YOU WANT HER TO WHAT!!!" Shouted a more than enraged Roze, as she threw herself at her now cowering husband.

"It will only be temporary my love," he pleaded with her as she tackled him to the ground.

Gaining herself composure Roze had quickly gotten off of him, only to stare at him.

"He is only 12, though Natsuhi-kun why do we have to do this, especially Sonya," she questioned him.

"Saiai I know but it is the only way that he can be changed as is in the contract. And the sooner she does it the better," Natsuhi countered.

"Yes, but still to be changed at such a tender age, you know how newborns are, and not to mention if he'll ever talk to us again afterwards." She argued.

However Natsuhi finally grew a spine and stared straight ahead.

"I know how much this bother's you love, but this is no longer a request but a command from your leader. I shall inform her myself." He stated, and by seeing the look on his wife's face he knew what he just did was really terrible. Because as the currently leader no one was allowed to defy him.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Tenshi's room.

"Look Tenshi-dono…" Sonya started.

"Tenshi, please Sonya," he pleaded which made Sonya blush entirely.

"Fine, but remember where we are when we are around company." She tried to recover but failing to do so.

"Hai, I will do that, in the meantime why don't you tell me more about yourself. I grow tired of all these talks. For Kami's sake I'm a guy and you are the only girl I've seen for a while." He stated, making Sonya blush at the innuendo.

And so they spent the best part of the next 2 hours talking about like and dislikes. And soon Tenshi found himself sleepy. Not meaning to be rude though he asked Sonya if it was okay for him to go to sleep. Nodding her head they both drifted off to sleep.

Sonya was soundly sleeping when suddenly the door opened immediately putting her on alert. However she relaxed a bit when she realized that her father was walking into the room. However, she quickly forgot about him and quickly sensed something that was next to her. Her first reaction was to jump away, however upon further inspection she found it to be Tenshi's lap.

Blood rushed to her head as she thought of the implications this could have and turned her head to the source of a soft chuckling. Her father in all his mirth stood over her moving her off of Tenshi's lap.

The moment that she was free of the bed she looked towards her father. And where he was indicating they should talk. Walking to the bathroom, Sonya quickly realized that there were several thoughts running through her head and most of them involved herself and Tenshi, making her blush even more. To the amusement of her father who closed the door behind them. However his face quickly became one of the cold leaders that ran their home.

"Sire what is the matter, is everything alright," she asked hopping that it was. Her father sighed and she knew this was going to be a long conversation.

"I'm afraid it is not chigo, you see the council is pushing for the immediate protection of Tenshi-dono, and is demanding that we begin with the initial faze," Natsuhi stated.

"Okay, Sire I think I understand but how and why would this affect me?" she asked timidly.

"Sonya-chan, do you remember the treaty that I told you about and showed you those few days ago," he asked. In which Sonya had to cock her head to the side.

"Yes, but I fail to see what this has to do…"

"And what pray tell did it state was the initial phase?" he asked her.

"Well it is stated that the Vampire Nation would be the first Species to turn the Emperor or in this case; Tenshi."

"And how exactly were they to turn Tenshi-dono, again," he asked still urging her on.

"Through a process called _Thee via of Penitus perfectus_ (Latin for: The way of Entirely Completing)," she replied.

"And how was this process completed," he asked knowing that she would soon catch herself on it.

"It is the process that through Sex, and biting along with several runes and a whole bloody ceremony the newly turned would act unlike a turned vampire or creature but like a born one." She replied

"Very good chigo, and what exactly did it state about the wife's and Tenshi," he asked, seeing her confusion.

"Hmm…well nothing much except that the only ones able to perform this ceremony where…" she gasped as realization dawned upon her. And for the first time in her life, Sonya looked like she was cross between leaping for joy, and or sticking her tail between her legs and hiding in a deep dark cave.

"Ah my youngling, I see you have finally realized the whole point of this conversation." He said dreading her reaction. However what he did expect was what happened next.

"How long do I have before, we do this then," she said with excitement in her eyes. Oh damn what the hell had Natsuhi done to that poor boy. Quickly shaking his head, he looked over at her.

"It is preferred by our elders that it is done as soon as possible as he is weak and defenseless against most of our enemies and as such would pose a problem…However, your Oto and Oya wish to let you know whenever you want and to hell with the old bats." He said getting a chuckle out of his daughter.

"Do not worry sir, he'll probably be ready to be changed by the end of this week," she said counting about 2 days.

"Very well Sonya that is all," and just as he came Natsuhi left. Dreading what he had gotten poor Tenshi into now.

The moment that Sonya returned to the room, the first thing she thought of was the process. And…Damn it! She really needed to stop thinking perverted thoughts while she was around Tenshi. Or so at least until the end of this week. However that was all depending on his answer. But one thing was for sure she was looking forward to the process at which point he would be hers.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she had made it to the bed. And Tenshi was moaning in his sleep, at first it sounded like he was in pain but then the noises he made begged to differ. Banishing those thoughts from her head the moment she went down to wake him she froze in her tracks.

"Sonya, I love you please let us make love to each other," he said with his eyes closed. Causing a great blush to overcome her face. So she wasn't the only one having impure thoughts about the other. Enough thinking she quickly went to work on waking Tenshi up.

"Tenshi, Tenshi, it's time to wake up. I have something to tell you," She explained while she shook him gently, earning her a yawn before he got up.

"What's the matter Sonya I was having a wonderful dream, and then you go and wake me up." He stated playfully missing the red tint now adorning Sonya's face.

"Be that as it may, I'm sure I'll be able to help with some of those fantasies come the end of this week if not sooner," she said watching with glee as he had the decency to actually look bashful.

"Bloody Vampire hearing and not minding their, own…" he started only to be interrupted by Sonya.

"Actually that is somewhat of the reason as to why I have woken you up." She paused trying to say it in the gentlest way she could.

Before she just went and was herself.

"We are going to have a ceremony… turn you into a vampire …make you a king… have sex… and then…wait for your future brides. Though probably not all in that order," she said with great pose, which befell a girl in this sort of situation.

"Wait we are going to what… then What…WHat…WHAt…Say WHAT." And with the grace fit for an Emperor he fainted.

* * *

**Aurther's Dictionary**

**1) kaa-san or hahah-san short for hahaoya means mother**

**2) kimi means prince**

**3) teishu means husband**

**4) waifu means wife**

**5) Shinai is a solid wood sword used for scenearios or realistic pratice**

**6) Bokken is a bamboo sword used for sparing without the risk of permenant damage**

**Remember To Review**


End file.
